All About Us - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Kaitlyn uses a 'getting to know you' quiz to learn new things about the whole family.
1. All About Us

_Sammy & Ilna - love you both - thanks for the input on this one._

 _REALMcRollers and Readers - thanks for the constant love and feedback._

 _Thanks to Madhatter 1981 for the inspiration._

* * *

 **All About Us**

 **Steve and Catherine's House - Friday, early evening**

"I'm gonna send you the quiz, tonight, okay?" Kaitlyn smiled at Grace's affirmative response.

"Ahh, the middle school quiz phenomenon," Danny commented. At Kaitlyn's surprised look he grinned. "My beautiful daughter went through a quiz a month phase in the beginning of middle school. I used to fill them out all the time." He raised a brow at Grace's little snicker and she shrugged.

"He's right, I kinda did."

"She even got Steve to fill one out." He pointed towards his partner.

Grace's chuckle turned into a soft smile when Steve replied, "Anything for Gracie," with a decisive nod.

He was sitting in the armchair while Catherine sat cross legged in front on him on the floor with Angie who chose that moment to toddle from her mommy's lap, cross the living room and plop down across Grace and Kaitlyn's legs.

While Kaitlyn gently bopped the baby's nose and Grace nipped at her tummy with the duckie puppet she'd been absently toying with, the toddler insisted, 'Mo, mo!" between peals of hysterical laughter. The sixteen year old told the others, "I did get him to fill a few out."

As the little girl grabbed at the puppet, she once again nipped at the tiny fingers and said, "Quack!" Renewed laughter and "Mo kack!" Had Grace grinning as she added, "Wait eleven years, Uncle Steve. Angie will have you doing a bunch more quizzes."

"I better practice my skills then." He smiled at Kaitlyn who nodded happily.

"If I remember," Danny pointed to his best friend, "you filled that first one out like a sit-rep report. You put _Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett_ as your name." He smiled at how much his very intense partner had changed over the years and winked at the number one reason - Catherine - who was currently passing Angie's sippy cup to Kaitlyn. "Now you'd probably write _Dada_ ," he mused and noticed his best friend's eyes light at the name.

When Grace nodded at his partner and said, "Awww, that's cute. You know, I remember you guys had one answer that was _super_ romantic," Danny rolled his eyes to tease her.

"It's true, Danno!" Grace insisted while Gabby gently elbowed him. "Auntie Cath, Uncle Steve said he'd pick you and you guys would win if all our family and friends were on Survivor." Her expression was her 'they're so romantic' one and Catherine smiled as their niece continued, "I _totally_ remember it. And _you_ said…"

Catherine looked up over her shoulder to where Steve sat behind her and squeezed the hand that rested on her shoulder. "I said the same thing."

"Awwwww." Kaitlyn's smile matched Grace's when Steve leaned forward to peck Catherine's lips, then seconds later, the girl's eyes lit. "Oh!" She looked around the room where the family was sitting. The Rollinses, both grandmothers, her siblings, Chin, Kono, Leilani and Adam, and of course, her mom.

"Would you all maybe do the quiz if I send it around? Like you did for Grace?"

Jenna smiled a tiny proud smile at Elizabeth, marveling once again at her shyest child feeling comfortable and secure enough to ask that of her extended family.

"I love that idea." Grace held her fist for the younger girl to bump. "Our family's way bigger than when I did it. It'll be fun to see everyone's answers."

Danny and Steve exchanged a look that spoke volumes. The experienced dad's clearly saying 'and there's another little girl officially acting like a teenager' while Steve's eyes flicked from the tween to his baby daughter; 'It goes so fast,' written in the hazel eyes that met his best friend's blue ones.

Catherine held her hands out to Angie. The little one had picked up on the girls' excitement and launched herself out of Grace's lap and was barreling towards her mother at full-throttle toddler speed.

"I love that idea, Kaitlyn," Catherine said as she caught Angie, who literally paused for two seconds before reaching over her mom's head and making grabby hands at her daddy. Handing their daughter off, Catherine faced her parents.

"You're in, right, Mom and Dad?"

"We're one hundred percent in," Elizabeth said with a nod as Joseph returned Kaitlyn's beaming smile.

"We're on board, but I need a little help with something from these two brilliant ladies first." He gestured between Kaitlyn and Grace.

"No problem, what do you need?" and "How can I help?" were the immediate and simultaneous answers.

In a stage whisper that had the kids laughing he added, "You can tell me what duty I just volunteered for. I've never done a _getting to know you_ quiz."

As the room erupted in laughter, Grandma Ang winked at Nonna. "I'm thinking we're going to have pretty long answers," she teased.

"Exactly right," Nonna said with a smile. "We're the oldest in the family. When it comes to us … there's a lot to know!"

* * *

 **Next afternoon**

"Mom!" Kaitlyn was the first to greet Jenna as she got home from running errands. "Guess what?"

Her daughter's excitement had her smiling before she knew. "What, honey?"

"I got four quizzes back already! _Four!"_

"That's great," Jenna handed two shopping bags to Kaitlyn as Cody went out for the rest. "Who did them so far?"

"Grace." The tween's eyes danced happily. "She did hers last night just like she said. And Uncle Danny, Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine." She grinned. "I can't wait to get the rest." She did a little twirl as she put the juice, milk and cheese away. "This is fun and I'm learning stuff about everybody."

The groceries put away, Kaitlyn turned on the computer as Jenna sat down for a few minutes before Casey was due in with Dylan and Jacob, who she'd taken to the library for the make a volcano program. Leaning towards the screen, she smiled at how the other adults so willingly agreed to her daughter's request and said, "So let's see the quizzes so far."


	2. Grace's Quiz

_Hi!_

 _Here's mine. I bet I'm first!_

 _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Grace_

 **What's your name?** Grace Williams

 **What time is it?** 10:00 p.m. on Saturday - I got home from Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine's and started my quiz right away just like I promised :)

 **What is your best friend's name?** Linda we're besties since we were little!

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** When I was babysitting Charles last summer I climbed up in his treehouse with him

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Where is my family?

 **What's your favorite day?** Saturday.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** "How come you live with your dad?" I only get annoyed when they say it like there's something wrong with my dad having physical custody.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Getting matched with you in Shop with a Cop was pretty lucky!

 **What are you wearing now?** My sleep shorts and an HPD T-shirt

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My mom

 **Siblings?** One, Charles

 **Hair color?** Brown

 **Eye Color?** Brown

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Linda

 **Are you shy?** Just a little sometimes until I know someone.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Definitely!I taught you how to do one!

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Scout sleeping next to me on my bed.

 **What books are you reading?** I'm reading _Rebecca_ \- Aunt Elizabeth suggested it and it's really good.

 **Piercings?** My ears

 **Favorite movie?** I still love the original _Hunger Games._

 **Favorite football Team?** The Jets because Danno loves them.

 **What were you doing before this?** Texting Linda

 **Pets?** Scout and Hoppy

 **What do you worry about?** I try not to, but I worry about my dad being safe. And Uncle Steve, Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** My dad and we'd do pretty good. Probably not good enough to beat Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath but it'd be fun.

 **Are you missing someone?** My family in NJ but NONNA IS HERE! EEEEEEEE

 **Do you have a Tattoo?** No. Maybe when I'm 18!

 **Who is your hero?** My dad and Uncle Steve.


	3. Catherine's Quiz

_Hi Kaitlyn, sweetie!_

 _I can't wait to see everyone's answers._

 _Xoxo Aunt Catherine_

 **What's your name?** Catherine Rollins

 **What time is it?** 10:30 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** Carrie Stagler

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** In 2014 while I was at work on a case.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Where are Steve and Angie? Because I wouldn't be frozen unless they were, too.

 **What's your favorite day?** Saturdays, especially when your Uncle Steve doesn't have a case.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** I don't really have one now, but it used to be 'When are you and Steve getting married?' :)

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** I don't really believe in luck, but I'll say Steve walking into a diner in Annapolis.

 **What are you wearing now?** A _Go Navy Beat Army_ T-shirt and shorts. It didn't work this year, we lost the Army Navy Game. But we'll get them next year!

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My mom.

 **Siblings?** None. I'm an only child.

 **Hair color?** Brown

 **Eye Color?** Brown

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Steve

 **Are you shy?** Nope, not at all.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yes. And I can drink a soda while doing one.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Steve is propped up against his pillow, reading about potty training. That's something I can honestly say I never thought I'd type.

 **What books are you reading?** My reading choices have broadened in the past 17 months; tonight's book of choice was _Green Eggs and Ham_ :)

 **Piercings?** My ears.

 **Favorite movie?** _Run Silent, Run Deep_ and _Casablanca_

 **Favorite football Team?** The Dallas Cowboys

 **What were you doing before this?** Putting Angie to sleep

 **Pets?** Cammie, our beautiful Bernie/Shepherd mix

 **What do you worry about?** Our family's safety.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** Steve and we'd still absolutely win.

 **Are you missing someone?** My family moved here so I'm incredibly happy I'm not missing my parents and Grandma Ang like I used to.

 **Do you have a Tattoo?** Yes.

 **Who is your hero?** My dad.


	4. Steve's Quiz

_Hi Kaitlyn, here you go. I'm getting better at these because of Gracie and now you, so I'll be ready when Angie wants me to fill one out._

 _See you soon,_

 _Uncle Steve_

 **What's your name?** Steve McGarrett

 **What time is it?** 8:31 p.m.  
or 20:31 in military time.

 **What is your best friend's name?** Danny Williams

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Tuesday, to chase a suspect over a fence. (I caught him.)

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Where are my wife and daughter? I wouldn't have extended my time cryogenically without them.

 **What's your favorite day?** Any day with family and friends.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** If they know I was on the teams, some people ask how many people I've killed. That's insulting and rude - I know you're too polite to ask a veteran a question like that. But people used ask me a lot.

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** You make your own luck, but the best thing that ever happened to me was meeting your Aunt Catherine.

 **What are you wearing now?** Cargoes and a T-shirt, and maybe some of Angie's pudding from dinner. She got very excited because it was banana.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** Cody. We're having dinner tomorrow night and we were picking a place to eat.

 **Siblings?** Just one, Mary.

 **Hair color?** Brown

 **Eye Color?** Hazel

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Most of my secrets are classified. Catherine knows my personal ones.

 **Are you shy?** No. I don't talk to just anybody about everything, but that's not because I'm shy.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yeah

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Everyone sleeping. I'm taking a picture right now, actually, because Angie's asleep on top of Catherine, who fell asleep on the sofa with her legs across my lap and one hand hanging over to pet the dog. And Cammie is sleeping on her bolster bed which she dragged over next to Catherine.

 **What books are you reading?** I'm researching potential potty training methods for Angie.

 **Piercings?** No. One time for a mission, I was under cover and I had to have my ear pierced. I let it close up right afterwards because that's not me.

 **Favorite movie?** _The Longest Day_

 **Favorite football Team?** Washington.

 **What were you doing before this?** Listening to Catherine read Angie a story until she and Cammie fell asleep, too.

 **Pets?** Cammie, who is the smartest dog on Oahu.

 **What do you worry about?** I don't worry, I plan for possible scenarios and try to circumvent dangerous ones. I do concentrate on Catherine and Angie and our whole extended family's safety.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** Catherine. No question we'd win. Probably in record time.

 **Are you missing someone?** I miss my father.

 **Do you have a Tattoo?** Yes.

 **Who is your hero?** My grandfather and your Aunt Catherine.


	5. Danny's Quiz

_**Danny**_

 _Hi Honey,_

 _Here you go, have fun._

 _See you on Saturday,_

 _Uncle Danny_

 **What's your name?** Danny Williams. And I am very happy to be your Uncle Danny.

 **What time is it?** 10:20 p.m. -

 **What is your best friend's name?** Steve McGarrett

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** This week, because your crazy uncle ran up a tree like a monkey while he was chasing a bad guy.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** Is Grace okay?

 **What's your favorite day?** Saturday.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** "Is your accent from New York?" Everybody knows a Jersey accent does not sound like a New York one!

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?** Getting to be Grace's dad. Meeting you and your family was pretty lucky, too.

 **What are you wearing now?** A _Made in Jersey_ T-shirt that Nonna brought me last time she was visiting.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My sister Angela while she was Skyping with Nonna

 **Siblings?** Three, I'm the oldest.

 **Hair color?** Blonde

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** Steve

 **Are you shy?** Haha have you met me? Your Uncle Steve says I can have a conversation with an inanimate object. It's a gift, really.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yes, if I wanted to.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** Grace and Gabby making a snack in the kitchen with Nonna. And if my Nonna is making a snack, that means we will have enough food for lunch tomorrow.

 **What books are you reading?** Nonna brought me a true crime murder mystery book that takes place in my hometown.

 **Piercings?** No

 **Favorite movie?** _Enemy Mine_

 **Favorite football Team?** The Jets! Go Green!

 **What were you doing before this?** Walking Scout

 **Pets?** Scout and Hoppy. It was up to my daughter we would have a zoo :)

 **What do you worry about?** Grace. You and your siblings and your mom. Gabby. Our extended family here, in LA and NJ. Our team. And your Uncle Steve doing something ...let's just say, dangerous, while working on a case. Because he's not only my partner and best friend now; he's Angie's daddy so I'm extra determined to keep him safe.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** Steve, and we'd win. We would argue about every single thing on the island, but we would win because we always have each other's back.

 **Are you missing someone?** My family in NJ but I am very happy Nonna came out for all the holidays.

 **Do you have a Tattoo?** Yes, a couple of small ones. I did not go overboard like my partner. And if you ever choose to get a tattoo, please wait until you're 30, make sure your mother approves of the design and location, and make sure I have a chance to thoroughly check out the artist and the place where you will have it done.

 **Who is your hero?** My dad. He was a career firefighter and great father.

* * *

 _ **To be continued as Kaitlyn receives quizzes from the family. She will share them as she gets them!**_


	6. Kaitlyn's Quiz

_**Kaitlyn**_

 **What's your name?** Kaitlyn Allen

 **What time is it?** 8:35 p.m.

 **What is your best friend's name?** Does my sister count? Cause I have more than one but Casey.

 **When was the last time you climbed a tree?** Last month with my little brother, Jacob.

 **What would be your first question after waking up from being cryogenically frozen for 100 years?** I'd ask where my mom and brothers and sister were.

 **What's your favorite day?** Sundays, cause Mom is off and we do family stuff and Wednesday cause we go to Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Joseph's and see them and Grandma Ang.

 **What is the most annoying question that people ask you?** What do you eat? (Because I'm a vegetarian)

 **What is the luckiest thing that has happened to you?**

Meeting Grace and Uncle Danny and our whole family at Shop with a Cop and finding my cat Midnight when he was tiny and needed help.

 **What are you wearing now?** My pink shirt and these cool shorts my sister gave me.

 **Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?** My friend Jade.

 **Siblings?** I have four. Cody, Casey Dylan and Jacob

 **Hair color?** Dark blond

 **Eye Color?** Blue

 **Who knows your deepest secret?** I don't really have any secrets.

 **Are you shy?  
** Yes, but I think I'm getting a lot better at making new friends and trying new things.

 **Can you do a headstand?** Yes. Grace taught me.

 **Look to your right, what do you see?** My sister Casey sitting on her bed. We share a room.

 **What books are you reading?** I'm reading one my Uncle Joseph found about sloths!

 **Piercings?** Not yet.

 **Favorite movie?** Dolphin Tale

 **Favorite football team?** Umm, I don't really watch football. But I did help our team score a touchdown at Thanksgiving again this year!

 **What were you doing before this?** Playing with Midnight

 **Pets?** My cat, Midnight. He's beautiful and a really good boy!

 **What do you worry about?** Us being safe. My mom being safe.

 **If you and your family members/friends were on a desert island-survivor game, who would you pick to team up with and who would win?** I'd pick my brother Cody because he's smart and he's good at plans.

 **Are you missing someone?** No, everyone is home for the night.

 **Do you have a Tattoo?** No lol I'm 12.  
 **  
Who is your hero?** My big brother Cody and my mom.


End file.
